Love is Strength
by happyfeet0402
Summary: Alternate timeline where Titus shoots Clarke. It's up to Lexa to save Clarke, who was not killed by the shots, but is still on the brink of death. Join me as we all watch Lexa go on a dangerous journey to the territory everyone calls "Pitt" to barter for the one thing that could save Clarke's life! Rated M just in case ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this Fanfic unless stated otherwise. If this in any way, shape or form looks like something that someone else wrote, I would like to apologize, as I would never do anything like that.**

 **Forward: Howdy! Honestly, I didn't think I'd get this up this quickly! This whole writing fanfiction thing is pretty fun! Got home, turned on the computer, and started up my free Word lookalike, and got to typing. Even if it sucks at first, it's giving me something to do that I enjoy, and is also something I wanted to improve upon anyways. If any of y'all reading this decide to give it a favorite or follow, that'll just be an added bonus! Or maybe not, because it means I'd have an audience that expects good things to come from me. Anyways, all criticism is welcome, and I hope you enjoy! I have a basic plot for this little series that has me looking forward to writing it.** **Decided to change the name to something that was, well better. After all, if there's anything I've learned in my seventeen years of life, it's that love is strength!**

Chapter 1

Lexa looked at Clarke with a content look on her face, relishing in what went down between the two of them just minutes before. She and Clarke had finally admitted just how much they admired each other. More with actions than words. All this was supposed to be was a goodbye. It turned into the two young leaders sleeping with each other. "I should go," Clarke claimed. "You're right. Let's both get dressed. You need to get back to Arkadia with Octavia before the blockade goes into effect. Clarke nodded in agreement. The two got dressed in silence.

Once the two finished dressing, they stood there in comfortable silence. 'If only if it could stay this way forever,'Clarke thought, before opening her mouth to speak. "May we meet again, Commander." Lexa gave Clarke the most sincere smile she could. "May we meet again, Wanheda." With those words, the pair kissed each other goodbye, and Clarke turned towards the door. When Clarke walked out of the room, the first thing she noticed was Murphy. He was beat up and bloody, tied to a chair, and gagged. She ran over to him. "Murphy?" she said as she went to untie him. "He's alive," a voice told her. She turned to the source of it and saw who it was – Titus. "What did you do to him?" "He was caught stealing from people on their way to the Polis border." When Clarke starts to take his gag off, Titus steps forward. "Please don't do that," more of a demand than a request. He pulls out a gun. 'Shit', Clarke thinks to herself, 'how did he get his hands on a gun?' "Titus, what is this about?" "I'm sorry it had to come to this, Clarke," he starts. "I'm on my way out right now," she tells him, willing to do almost anything to get her and her friend out of this unharmed. "Octavia is waiting for me. Just let me take Murphy with me." "I wish I could" Titus tells her, raising the gun. "But Lexa will never execute her duty." "Titus, think about this, she's gonna know it was you!" Clarke is starting to get desperate, starting to think that maybe Titus is crazy enough to actually shoot her. "She'll think it was him. Skaikru weapon, hands of Skaikru thief. She may even get angry enough to start a war!" **Bang! Bang!** The first two shots miss, but only narrowly. Clarke throws a chair at Titus, who gets knocked over from the initial shock. He gets back up, determined to finish what he had started. He took careful aim, and let out a breath. **Bang! Bang!** The next two shots rang out. This time, Clarke wasn't so lucky. She looked down and saw to red dots in her abdomen. She's able to keep conscious long enough to see Lexa, running from her room to see what all the noise was about, before collapsing on the floor.

Lexa couldn't believe it. She ran over to Clarke, who had been shot twice in the abdomen. She turned her head frantically, trying to find who was responsible. Her eyes settled on Titus, holding the gun. Titus, the one who had, for all intents and purposes, raised her as if she was his own child. One of the only people she felt she could trust. "Why would you do this?" she demanded of Titus. "What would anyone gain by killing Clarke?" Titus, shaking in terror from head to toe, looked down at the floor in shame. "I… I thought that by killing her, it would remove you of any weakness you had…." Lexa glared at him with all the hate in the world, making Titus cower in fear even more. "If you weren't the Flame keeper, you would be dead a thousand times over by now" she snarled. "Now get me some medical supplies. She's not going to die, today, tomorrow, not ever!" Titus refused to move. He simply put the gun down, and started walking away. "Now I see that you're distressed. But your feelings for that girls were clouding your judgment. The Skaikru is dangerous. Their leader is unkind. But you seem to think they're all good, because of your precious Clarke." He spat Clarke's name out like it was sour milk. Lexa narrowed her eyes at him. "Fine. I'll carry her to help myself. After Clarke is in a stable condition, I'll get to looking for someone to replace you. Then, you shall answer for what you have done." With that, she picked Clarke up, and left with not destination in mind, her only destination being wherever she could find any healer that was willing to help.

Lexa had been walking for hours. She had patched up the wound as best she could to slow the bleeding, but it wouldn't be enough. She had run in to so many of her people, all of whom didn't want anything to do with one of the Arkadians. Out of options, ideas, and almost out of time, Lexa came to a conclusion, even if it was one she hoped she'd never be desperate enough to reach – Clarke's mother, Abby Griffin. If anyone could save Clarke, it was her. With that in mind, she turned towards the Ark, and began to walk. Knowing she'd need to stop for a while, Lexa set to finding a certain medicinal herb she knew grew in this territory. To the Arkadians, it may have been known as Yarrow, or milfoil. To the Trikru, it wasn't known by a name. They just used it to heal wounds, which was why Lexa was looking for it. It took her another few hours – time she could have spent bringing Clarke to Arkadia – to find the plant. She mashed it up into a paste and applied it to the wounds in Clarke's abdomen. Clarke was feverish, and Lexa knew she didn't have a lot of time. However, the Yarrow plant would help keep Clarke alive just a little longer. Hopefully, long enough for Lexa to reach Arkadia. Tired, but determined, Lexa came to the decision that it was not worth the risk of sleeping the night. She decided to trudge along.

It took her eight hours with the added weight, but she finally reached the blockade. When they noticed her, they raised their weapons in anticipation of hostility. Upon realizing who it was, they immediately sent their generals over to see what was the matter. "Why do you arrive here at such a time?" Asked Indra. "It's Clarke. She and I were… er, we were going over some of the finer details of our treaty. When she was ready to depart, Titus shot her." Indra gasped, and then came to the realization of who exactly was in Lexa's arms. "Is she…?" "No, not yet. But she will be if I can't get her to her mother." Indra took Clarke from a grateful Lexa's arms, and they both walked towards the gates of Arkadia.

"You called for me?" Abby Griffin was nose deep in some dispute between two of her people when one of the guards came and told her Markus needed her at the gate. "Yes. It seems we have three very special guests." Abby wondered who in God's name would want to visit her at this hour. She thought for a minute. "Is it Clarke?" Markus nodded, although he had a look on his face that worried the chancellor of the Skaikru. "She's alright isn't she?" She looked to Markus' face for any form of reassurance. She found none. "I'm sorry Abigail, but it doesn't appear so. Follow me to the med bay."

The walk to the med bay was dead silent, save for the sound of boots softly hitting the ground. When they got there, Abby felt herself become nauseous. Her knees felt weak and her mouth instantly went dry. Next to her was the Commander of the Grounders, Lexa. But Abby didn't want to take the time to figure out what happened. All she knew was that she needed her scrubs, some anesthetic. Those silly disputes would have to wait. There was a life that needed saving.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Holy cow! 10 follows and 4 favorites?! Honestly, the amount of people that support noobs like me is pretty amazing. I feel like people actually expect me to deliver, so I'd say that, in order to make the story more accurate to the show, chapters are going to take a bit longer. It's been a while since I've seen The 100 (I actually stopped after Lexa died. I just didn't want to accept the fact that they'd kill of one of the favorite characters). Now that I'm able to find the time, I might have to spend time re-watching starting at season 3, episode 7. Purely so I have something recent to go off of so my story is more accurate. Plus, one year should be enough time to make Lexa's death hurt less, right? I think. Anyways, unless something unforeseen happens, expect an update to the story about once every two weeks.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from this television series. Won't copy anyone's work, period, unless unintentional. Couple of random last names I threw in there, just to use as Abby's helpers and random Sky people.**

 **Chapter 2**

"Kane, help Jameson get Clarke onto the table over here," Abby said while pointing to which table she meant. "Rothenberg, go get me the anesthesia and bedatine." The helper ran off. Abby, in the meantime, went to getting her surgeons scrubs on. Then she noticed that Lexa had not moved from her spot. "Now I'm going to need to ask you to leave the room now, Commander." "Of course, Abby." Before she was out of the room, Abby grabbed Lexa's arm. "I wouldn't leave the hospital right now if I were you, Lexa. Pike and his followers have a certain… disliking, of your people." "Of course. I will make sure my people do not get too soft around here when I get back to them." With that, the commander was finally let out of the room. "Here's what you asked for, ma'am." Rothenberg came back holding the needle of anesthetic and the tube of bedatine. "Thank you, Rothenberg. Now, can you grab my tools for me while I prep the patient?" With a quick nod, he turned on his heel and walked off at a brisk pace. Sighing, Abby turned over to Clarke, who was starting to look quite pale, most likely from a loss of blood. "Jameson? Can you get me a quart of O negative blood please?" "Right away, ma'am.!" With that taken care of, Abby started getting Clarke ready.

It had taken a while, but Abby had taken out the bullets and cleaned the wounds. 'Clarke must have been shot at close range,' she thought, 'because those bullets were lodged very deep.' The bullets themselves thankfully missed anything too serious. They did manage to fracture a couple of ribs, but Clarke's organs remained intact. She had lost a lot of blood, but Abby had given Clarke an ample amount to replace any that had been lost. The surgery, at least on the surface, had been a success. However, something was nagging at the back of Abby's mind, telling her there must be something she overlooked. She decided to take a look at Clarke's wounds. They were perfectly fine, showing no signs of infection. Abby told herself she was just being paranoid. She decided to go and talk to the commander and let her know how things had gone. She walked out into the hallway and saw the commander standing and talking to the general that had helped her bring Clarke into Arkadia. "We are not welcome here, Heda. The chancellor has told us that Skaikru is not willing to be part of the coalition. You know he believes us to be murderous savages. We should not be staying here." "I know, Indra. I just want to make sure Wanheda is in good health. Then, we shall be on our way back to Polis." Abby coughed to make her presence known. "Well, I have nothing but good news to share at the moment. The removal of the bullets went smoothly, Clarke's vitals are looking normal, and there are no signs of infection. All she'll need is -" "Mrs. Griffin, you're needed in the med bay right now!" "What is it?" Abby asked, worry starting to creep into her voice. "It's the patient. She's… well it'd be best if you went in and saw for yourself." Abby excused herself and hurriedly got back into the med bay.

There, she saw Clarke, on the table, convulsing. There was vomit on the floor. "Let her be, everyone! Let it pass, then we'll find out what's wrong with her!" Everyone just watched in horror as the next few minutes when by. Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity to Abby, Clarke stopped moving. The only thing letting everyone know that she was still alive was the rise and fall of her chest, and the soft beeping of the device monitoring her vitals. "What could that have been?" one of the other doctors asked. "I'm not sure, but let's run some blood tests. And let's get some people looking for what illnesses or infections cause nausea and convulsing!" Abby then left the med bay, and went out to Lexa and Indra. "Is there a problem?" Lexa had an oddly calm presence given the circumstances, or at least on the outside, it seemed to Abby. Especially given the fact that she was visibly shaken when Abby first walked into the room. "Yes. Apparently, there seems to be some sort of complication with the wound, one that we overlooked. Is there anything that you may have done to the wound that would have caused this?" Lexa started thinking about anything she had done with the wound. "Well, there was a plant that I put on it that my people use as a way to numb the pain. Could that have been it?" "What did the plant look like?" As Lexa began describing the plant, Abby's eyes grew wide. 'No, it couldn't be… could it?' she thought. "Well Lexa, thank you for the information. I'll let the other doctors know about what you said, and hopefully we come to a conclusion."

"Are you sure, doctor Lopez?" "Yes, Abigail. One-hundred percent. These symptoms, the description of the plant, all lead to my conclusion that Clarke has contracted what is known as 'milk poisoning.'" The doctors sat in silence for a minute, all of them busy trying to come up with some sort of solution they may have heard from a colleague, or read in a book. One of them opened there mouth, and stated their claim. "I believe reading something about dilute sulfuric acid being able to cure milk poisoning. Mix 6.7 mL with 150 mL of water, and have the patient drink that. Then the milk poisoning should go away." Abby looked around the table. "Anyone else have ideas?" The rest of the doctors looked at her and shook their heads. "Then it's settled. We attempt to cure Clarke with the dilute sulfuric acid." Dr. Lopez coughed, before mumbling something under their breath. "Do you have a problem with this solution, doctor Lopez?" "Not at all, ma'am. But there is a bit of a problem, what with us not having any sulfuric acid and whatnot."

 **So! As of the time that I'm writing this announcement, this chapter is just about finished! Thankfully it's Saturday, so I won't end up hating myself for saying up until 4:20 (hehe. My inner high school student is starting to laugh) to write this, but boy, did this take some research! I had to think of what complications could occur to get Clarke seriously sick without stretching things too much. So, at first I was going to give Clarke tetanus. But, that kinda seemed unlikely since she would've had her tetanus shots, and people are almost completely immune by the time they've had three. Clarke would have had five or six by the time "The 100" takes place. Okay, so maybe the Ark having enough supplies to give everyone vaccines for everything is a stretch, but so is Clarke getting tetanus from a gunshot wound. So next, I thought, 'Hmmm, maybe she gets an infection in the gunshot wound?' but I was unable to find anything about gunshot wound infections, so that was also a big no-no. Then, I came up with a glorious idea. What if Lexa, in the darkness, mistook a poisonous plant for the Yarrow? So, I went to trusty old Google and looked for poisonous plants, and lo and behold, I found one! Turns out that it's the same plant that ended up killing Abraham Lincoln's mother. It's snakeroot, you can look it up if ya want to. White snakeroot in particular. It looks very similar to yarrow. That's where the facts end and the stretching begins! I have no idea if snakeroot can directly give someone milk poisoning or not. All I found on it was that drinking milk from a cow that ingested it could give you the illness. Also, I only found one article about the treatment of milk poisoning, but one is enough, right? Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy the early chapter! It may feel a bit rushed, but y'all should have seen what I had started out with! Yeesh, I would have just uninstalled and never touched this writing application again if I published that. I guess I just don't want to wait and see what happens in this story! Honestly, I'm kinda surprised at what I've written sometimes, or the conclusions I come to! On another note, we may have to see how things are going with Pike and his crew…. Also, how are Lexa and Indra going to get out of Arkadia without running into Pike? Not sure, but I do remember Jasper loosening some panels to sneak out of there…. Hmmmm, I think I need to sleep. As always, thank you so, so much for the support! It means more to me than I can express in words! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Howdy! So, I read a review saying that if there were more author's notes than writing, then I wasn't a good writer. Well, I'm sorry you feel that way! Hopefully, I can redeem myself to ya, because I want this to be a story that anyone could read and say "this isn't crap!" So, the large amounts of author's notes most likely won't happen again. That was kinda just me explaining how I ended up writing that chapter, and probably how I'll write that chapter. I'll probably format my posts with a hello and quick update at the top, and a guess of what's to come in the next chapter. So, as a way of apologizing for the short amount of actual story that took place last chapter, I'll do my best to make at least the next few chapters about, say, twice as long as they normally have been, so about 3k words each. Now, let's catch up with Abby and the rest of the doctors….**

 **Chapter 3**

"What do you mean we don't have any?" Abby asked, panic creeping into her voice. "Mount Weather _had_ to have had some, we _must_ have had some in the Ark! We can't not have the one thing that can save my daughter!" The rest of the doctors all let her finish. "Unfortunately, the sulfuric acid we _did_ happen to have was in part of the Ark that exploded in our descent. And Mount Weather probably didn't want to risk the supplies it would take to find a natural source." Abby's eyes lit up in realization. "That's it!" She exclaimed. "We don't need to have sulfuric acid here if we can find a natural source!" "That's the problem," one of the more reserved doctors told Abby. "There isn't any natural source within a three day's walk of here." Abby put her face in her palm, shaking her head slightly. ' _How could I_ _have been_ _so stupid?! Of course there's no natural source nearby. Sulfuric acid is naturally attracted to water…_ ' Abby hummed to herself, deep in thought. Finally, after a solid minute, she looked up. "Hey, Lopez?" The doctor looked up to Abby. "What is it?" "Can you find any area near here where there's a lot of creeks, or rivers? I think I may be on to something." Lopez, too tired to answer, nodded and started walking out of the med bay the doctors had been using as a conference room. "But Lopez," Abby started, before walking over to him. "Get some sleep first. Gotta have that brain of yours at full steam ahead tomorrow." Lopez mumbled a quiet 'thanks,' and scrambled off, eager to get some sleep before the former chancellor changed her mind. He walked across Arkadia to his home, which he shared with his girlfriend, Mandy. She was on guard duty tonight, as Pike had anyone not working on the farm, in the med bay, or anywhere else, was put on guard duty. He didn't care that half the people didn't know how to use a gun. He just wanted bodies, people to distract any invaders, while the trained guards got all the glory of killing grounders. When Lopez got home, he was not surprised to see that Mandy hadn't shown up yet. That was normal. Pike had the night shift people work from dusk to dawn, and during the winter, that was going to be most of the day. That just made the days the two had together that much more special, as Mandy would normally be too tired to even talk on the day after her shift. So, Lopez made some dinner, left some out with a note for Mandy, and went to bed. He didn't even care that he was still in his work clothes. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he fell into the blissful arms of sleep.

Lopez woke up, and immediately knew that he did not smell good. At all. Mandy was not next to him as he woke up, like she usually was. She was over on the couch, sleeping, no doubt Having got home mere hours ago. The dinner he left for her sat untouched. ' _No need to worry about that now'_ he thought. _'I smell like crap.'_ He sighed, and got up to get his bathing supplies. He grabbed his soap, a towel, and some clean clothes. Satisfied that he had everything he needed, he began his walk to the stream where the Arkadians normally cleaned themselves. The part of the stream he preferred to bathe in was farther off the beaten path. He was not one who liked socializing, especially while he wasn't wearing anything. As he set his towel and clothes on a rock a few yards away from the stream and began taking off his clothes from the previous day, he heard a noise. Immediately pulling his shirt all the way back on, he looked warily at where he thought he heard the noise. "It is dangerous to be out in the woods on your own, you know. Especially when your people are not allowed to leave Arkadia." Lopez let out a small gasp, startled by the voice that had materialized behind him. He slowly turned around, and started coming up with an excuse. "I, uhm, well, you see…. My uh, mother -" The rest of his excuse died out when the Trikru woman who had confronted him laughed. Having never met a Trikru in person, he thought the laugh was more… human than he had expected. Especially after hearing all of those stories about grounders torturing people by taking out their bones, or chopping off their fingers. "There is no need to worry, Skaikru. I am not here to take you to get executed for leaving your camp's borders. In fact, I'm quite glad you decided to leave." Lopez's shoulders dropped with relief, and at the same time, he raised a bushy eyebrow, silently asking her why she was glad he did what he did. "I want to talk to you about what Abby said to you last night. After that meeting." ' _Ahhh,_ ' Lopez thought. ' _This is what this is about?'_ "Well, you must be wishing to know what we decided to do about Clarke." The woman nodded her head, impatiently urging him to tell her what he knew. "Well, we believe that Clarke is suffering from some type of Milk Sickness. She is nauseous, and convulsing. When told what the plant she was given looked like, we all agreed that it was milk sickness. But it's a case that's far more severe than anything we have on our old records. Normally, it would take a day or two before the sickness makes itself known. It took Clarke a few hours to show symptoms. It must have mutated as animals grew used to it, thus making it much more effective at killing. However, there is a slim hope. There is this compound called sulfuric acid that, when combined with water, has been proven to combat and defeat milk disease." "So what are you waiting for?" Lopez looked down, almost as if he had let this stranger he didn't even know down. "We don't have the sulfuric acid. And neither does Mount Weather. Lastly, the geography of this landscape doesn't have the right landmarks that would usually attract this sulfuric acid. So, I was tasked with finding out where such a compound could be found." "Okay. That is all. I thank you for your time, mister..?" "Robert," Lopez offered. "But most call me Lopez. And the pleasure was mine, miss..?" "My people call me Mac." Mac gave Lopez a smile that he noticed shone in her gray eyes. And with that, she ran away, most likely to tell the Commander how Clarke was doing. Not many people noticed it, but Lopez had seen Lexa's eyes when she was sitting next to Clarke. Her face was a sculpture, expressionless, but her eyes gave it away. He knew she was worried, how glassy her eyes looked, as if she were about to cry. The Commander may give off an aura of cool, calm, and collected. But deep down, she felt just as panicked as anyone else, if not more so. Lopez knew that must have been how his eyes looked when he was told that Mandy's group had not been in radio contact. He had believed Mandy dead for his entire time here, which made the ground just that bit more unbearable. He was more than relieved when she arrived with the rest of Pike's group, having gotten away from the Ice Kingdom and the ruthless Ice Queen. ' _So, what does that say about how much Clarke means to_ _the Commander_ _?'_ Lopez thought. ' _Is the Commander friends with Clarke? Or is there more to it?'_ He immediately felt bad, as though he was invading someone's privacy. He should be using his knowledge of psychology to help people, not speculate who the Commander's lover is or isn't. With that, he got undressed, and slipped into the stream, glad he could clean himself for the first time in what felt like forever.

The walk back to Arkadia was a short one. Lopez decided that his talk with Mac should be reported to Abby and Markus, also feeling that he should get to work sooner, rather than later. He knew how worried Abby was. And he didn't want to let her down. So, he started walking towards the med bay, knowing that Abby would be there. As he walked through the door, he almost ran face first into Pike. "Oh, chancellor Pike!" Exclaimed Lopez. "I didn't see you there." Pike glared at Lopez like he had just been spat on. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again." With that, Pike resumed his walking, going towards wherever his presence was needed at the moment. ' _Odd,'_ thought Lopez. _'Why would the Chancellor be in the med bay? There's nothing in there that concerns him.'_ He shrugged and went to where he knew Abby would be working, trying to find something in the lab that would help Clarke. She knew there wouldn't be anything, but Clarke was her daughter. She had to make sure every single option was exhausted, not once, but twice. "Dr. Griffin?" Lopez announced his arrival to the doctor. "How is it going, Lopez? Get a good nights' sleep?" "Yes, I did, actually. But I know you didn't." Lopez was right. Abby had been up all night, and if nobody knew any better, they may have mistaken Abby for a patient. That's how bad she looked. "I went and cleaned myself this morning. One of the grounders there asked me how Clarke was doing. I told her what it was, and also what the plan was. I'm assuming that since the Commander and her comrade haven't been seen today, they left and that's why she was asking?" Abby gave him a confused look. "The Commander and Indra stayed the night at my house. There was no way we would be able to get the guard to open the gates a second time. The Commander would have no way of contacting her people." Lopez considered this new revelation for a moment. "Then who would send someone to gather knowledge of how Clarke is doing? There must be some sort of political reasoning behind it." Abby shook her head. "I'm not sure, Lopez. If you want, I'm sure you could ask the commander. She may know." "That sounds like a great idea, Abby, but I should probably get to work on finding that sulfuric acid." "You're right. I'll let her know that someone wishes to speak with her today. Why don't you come over around noon?" "I'll do just that. You should catch some sleep while you can, though. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen. And you're going to be needed." With that, Abby nodded and left the med bay. After she had gone, Lopez set to work. The first thing he tried was looking through the entry for sulfuric acid that he had found in a scientific book that may lead to finding out where they could find some. With no luck, he then tried what little of the Ark database the Arkadians had with them. There was only one mention of sulfuric acid, and it didn't lend any hand in where they could find some. _'_ _There has to be some other way to figure this out,_ 'thought a frustrated Lopez. And that's when he got the idea.

"Are you sure this will work, Lopez?" Abby was giving Lopez a look that told him she didn't buy it. He didn't blame her, his plan even sounded crazy to him, and he was the one who came up with it! "It has to, Abby. Otherwise, Clarke won't live. At all." Abby sighed. She hated leaving things up to chance. She was a woman of science, and very little of science was about luck. She just hating hoping on getting lucky, that's all. Lopez's idea was to get into the Mt. Weather database and look for anything that had to do with sulfuric acid, and then go wherever there was a mention of it. But, in order to have someone sent to Mt. Weather, the grounders needed to say it was okay for some of the Sky People to leave Arkadia. That shouldn't be a problem, as the Commander of the grounders was in Arkadia. Lopez remembered that he had a meeting with the Commander coming up soon, so he got up. "I hate to leave Abby, but I have a meeting with the Commander." Abby nodded, and stood up. "I'll take you to her." With that, the two doctors left the med bay, and started heading towards Abby's house. The next hour or so would be the deciding factor between Clarke living or dying, and with that responsibility, Lopez was a nervous wreck when they reached Abby's house. Abby entered the house and called for the Commander. When the Commander walked out of the room she had been in, she was giving Abby a very confused look. "Why are you calling for me Abby?" Abby bit her lip and stepped aside to reveal Lopez. "Commander, this is doctor Lopez. We believe he may have found a way to save Clarke's life."

 **Alright, That's where I'm going to end the chapter this time around! Life got kinda busy, so I hadn't really done a whole lot of writing. I initially wanted this to be a bit longer and include at least the first part of the meeting but I didn't get around to it, as I realized it had almost been three weeks since the second chapter! I've also noticed a few more people have started following along, so welcome! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as you enjoyed the first two! Also, merry belated Christmas! I got a super crazy 4k monitor from the moms and now I can have my research on one screen and my story one the other! Also, I'm switching from Libre Office over to Microsoft Office, so the formatting should be much better. Ah, the perks of having a mom that works for a college! So, next chapter, we're most likely going to learn whether or not Lexa approves of Lopez's plan, and also see just where Mac came from! I'm sure y'all have some suspicions, and so do I, but we'll leave that for another day. Also, let me know what you think about Lopez! I'm thinking of making him a more important character in this fanfic, but I want to know what you guys think first. Have a happy New Years' everyone!**


End file.
